The present invention relates generally to dispensers, and in particular, to an improved toothpaste dispenser that more effectively dispenses toothpaste from collapsible toothpaste containing tube disposed therein.
A wide variety of both manually operable and powered devices for dispensing toothpaste and other substances from a collapsible tube are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,813, to Werner, describes a motorized toothpaste dispenser that utilizes a sliding horizontal cylindrical wedge that presses a toothpaste tube against a fixed vertical planer wedge. The cylindrical wedge is moved by a line and pulley system driven by a motor and spur gearing. In another toothpaste dispenser described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,362 to West, a pinch roller assembly receives the toothpaste tube in a partially collapsed condition, and moves along the toothpaste tube and collapses a further portion thereof so as to pressurize the toothpaste therein and dispense the toothpaste out through the nozzle end.
Unfortunately, the prior art toothpaste dispensers are seen to be less than desirable, as they are either too complex or too expensive to manufacturer on a widespread basis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved toothpaste dispenser that more efficiently and easily dispenses toothpaste from a collapsible tube disposed therein. The present invention also overcomes the perceived deficiencies in the prior art toothpaste dispensers and further achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing a substance from a collapsible substance containing tube is provided. The tube most preferably will have an outlet opening through which the substance is dispensed. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus will include a housing, a slider positioned within the housing, the slider itself having a passage therethrough, and first and second spaced apart flexible members being disposed in the housing and passable through the passage in the slider. The first and second flexible members exert pressure on the tube. The apparatus also includes a rod for supporting the slider within the housing, wherein the slider is movable in the housing and along the rod upon the rotation of the rod. A motor couplable to the rod with sprockets causes rotation of the rod. In this way, the movement of the slider along the rod urges the flexible members towards each other such that pressure is exerted against the tube thereby collapsing the tube and pressurizing the substance therein so as to cause the dispensing of the substance out the outlet opening in the tube.
The present invention also provides for a nozzle having a passage in registration with the outlet opening in the tube and cover provided. Also, the cover may be provided in a xe2x80x9csnap-fitxe2x80x9d arrangement that provides convenience and facilitates replacing the tube, improved aesthetics when the apparatus is not in use, and improved safety assurances. In the preferred embodiment, the rod is threaded and the slider includes an aperture having complimentary threads for receiving the rotatable rod, such that the rotation of the rod causes the slider to move along the rod. The slider may also include a rib for guiding the slider and along and within the housing. Still further, the passage in the slider is tapered so as to urge the first flexible member towards the second flexible member.
Another advantageous feature of the present invention is a slotted opening strip provided along a surface of the housing and wherein the slider includes an indicator thereon, such that the indicator is viewable through the slotted opening so that a user can view the relative amount of substance left in the tube.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus is a toothpaste dispenser and the substance contained within the tube is toothpaste.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved toothpaste dispenser with an improved toothpaste dispensing construction.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved toothpaste dispenser that more effectively dispenses toothpaste therefrom.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved toothpaste dispenser that can be more economically manufactured.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for dispensing a substance from a collapsible substance containing tube, wherein the substance may be any number of viscous substances, such as preparations for the hands, body, hair, baby or dentures, toothpaste, glue, caulking or icing for cake decorations.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.